


[伊双×米]破处这件小事

by tyss



Series: 一些中短篇 [10]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bottom America (Hetalia), Humor maybe, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, not very good at writing
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyss/pseuds/tyss
Summary: 身为浪漫的意大利人，怎么可以21岁还是处男！罗维诺这样想着，将弟弟带进了夜店。
Relationships: America/North Italy (Hetalia), America/South Italy (Hetalia)
Series: 一些中短篇 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1493561
Kudos: 3





	[伊双×米]破处这件小事

**Author's Note:**

> 本文是个沙雕脑洞，作者也只会写这种没营养的傻黄甜，所以……

费里希安诺 瓦尔加斯，一个已经21岁的处男，在被无情地嘲笑后此时正趴在哥哥的床上哭泣：“明明我和可爱的女士们聊的来的，可是一约出去，她们就拒绝我了呜呜呜呜呜……”

他也想不明白，每当自己超有把握地打算一举破处时，对面的小姐都会一脸诧异：“诶？约会？可是我只把你当朋友阿。”

“调情？没有啦，只是觉得你超级可爱，忍不住想调戏一下啦……这让你产生困扰了吗？真是对不起啊，可我只能把你当弟弟看。”诸如此类。

本来一开始罗维诺还在安慰自己看起来可怜兮兮的弟弟，但在听他细数自己失败的第XX位后，只觉得这未免太垃圾了，明明有那么多机会，身为天生就浪漫多情的意大利人，他怎么会连到嘴的鸭子都能飞？

于是年长者一把勾过弟弟的脖子：“我教你一招，保准好用……”后面的声音越来越低，变成耳语，而听到这话的费里希安诺也是一愣，脸上附上了一层红晕：“诶？这样可以吗？”

“当然！”拍了拍弟弟的背以示安慰，然后像是想到了什么，露出玩味的笑容，“这样好了，今晚我带你去见见世面。”

～～～Ve～～～HAHAHA～～～Baka～～～

“啊啊啊！哥哥，这里太恐怖了啊！”费里希安诺紧紧抱住身边人的手臂，吓得声音都在发颤，这，这就是成人的世界吗？到处都是衣着暴露的男男女女，肆意展示着自己健美的肉体，他还是个清清白白的纯洁小处男，受不了这样的刺激啊。

“哟，罗维~”声音的主人跑向他们，然后便抱了一把，脸被按进丰满胸部的费里觉得自己的眼前脑中都是一片空白，啊啊啊，太可怕了！但快把他闷死的人浑然不觉，笑呵呵地开口：“这就是你弟弟吗？真可爱。”

还是他亲爱的哥哥了解自己的弟弟只会口花花，现在估计已经晕了，把人从对方怀里提了出来，果不其然，人已经软了，只会发出Ve~Ve~的声音，抬头看了眼忍俊不禁的高挑女性：“没错，今天想要带他出来玩玩，最好破个处。”

“处？那真是可惜了，本来还想着今晚……”暗示性的瞥了眼两人，遗憾地叹了口气，“虽然我不和处男玩，不过你弟弟是直是弯？我可以推荐一下啊。”

罗维诺思考了一下，决定还是让费里自己看看，毕竟是他的第一次，但正当他想让自己还在晕的弟弟清醒一点时，整个酒吧的光线暗了下来，绿色的眼睛不悦地眯起：“停电了吗？伊芙。”

“不是哦，新节目，你肯定会喜欢的。”意大利人疑惑地顺着莉兹的目光看去，几乎瞬间便被吸引了，确实是他喜欢的类型，胸大屁股翘，虽然是个男的，目测还可能比他高，但没关系，他可以！

“哥哥，你——”  
“等一下，费里，你先一边玩。”  
“不……哥哥，我……”

这微弱的声音被响起的音乐所掩盖，而罗维诺现在专注于台上开始舞动的人，当然他压根也就不在意这舞跳的好不好，他眼里只有舞者扭动着腰时，紧绷的裤子是怎样让他圆润的屁股曲线一览无余，扯开自己上衣时，漂亮的小麦色肌肤因为汗水泛着光，当然，这也激起了台下的一片叫好声，更有甚者，在他跳下台坐在观众身上时将钱塞进了腰带里。

他的金发在灯光下闪闪发亮，对着塞钱的人飘去一个飞吻，然后就又像头矫捷的豹子，跳回了台上，解开大半的衣服被某些不怀好意的人摸得更加凌乱，甚至裸露的皮肤上也有了好几个大胆的口红印子，舞者眨了眨眼，露出一个过分纯洁的眼神，便把上衣彻底剥离了身体，丢往台下，漏出还带有点少年青涩的躯体。

并不算瘦，肌肉也不像别的脱衣舞男那样明显，配上那张脸后莫名有些可爱，只是在做的事怎么看都过于下流，他扭着腰让屁股蹭着钢管，将它压进臀缝，在摩擦的同时，伸出粉嫩的舌尖舔着那根金属圆杆，转过来的脸上明显的渴求表情让罗维诺觉得要不是亲弟弟还在边上自己能立马上台办了他。

哦，对了，他今天是带费里来破处的，怎么自己先猎艳上了呢？狠下心把自己的目光从舞男身上撕开，想要看看被自己忽略的兄弟，却发现他居然也在盯着台上放浪的男人，满脸的震惊，仿佛打开了新世界大门，想来也是，他一直以来都以为只有姑娘们能让人想做某些爱做的事情，结果，男人也能让人产生冲动吗？

罗维诺拍了拍小脸儿通红的人的背：“不愧是我兄弟！怎么样，也喜欢胸大屁股翘的？”胸大屁股翘，没错，可他是个男的啊，自己从来没有弯的迹象，肯定是店里的氛围渲染让自己被吸引的!作为从小一起长大的兄弟，哥哥当然看出了弟弟的不知所措，开始了身为年长者的开导：“性向这种东西，从来不是固定的，你还记得之前一起玩的法国人不，他性向一天就可以变好几次呢，反正试试你也不吃亏，咱们一起去约一下。”

“那…那好吧…”还是有点茫然，不过哥哥说的好有道理的样子，反正自己的目的是一举破处，对象没那么重要，而且自己又不像是对着那个男人硬不起来，相反，他觉得自己要不是被突然变弯的恐惧吓软了，现在怕是和看了哥哥床底下的小电影一样兴奋。

在得到弟弟的肯定后，罗维诺转身询问起了伊芙：“这个人好面生，新来的脱衣舞男吗？”

“不是哦，他叫阿尔弗雷德，只在星期天晚上会来，不是专业舞者，因为长得可爱，约他的可是很多哦，你也想下手了？”她揶揄地笑了笑，“那可不一定会成功，他喜欢比他高的。”

这调笑激起了意大利人的好胜心，他决定，今晚一定要把这个叫阿尔弗雷德的男人约出来！顺着伊芙指的方向看了眼已经跳完在谢场的人，“你要快点，不然他就要被约了。”他道了声谢后便拉着弟弟往他下台的方向走去，低声叮嘱：“记得我教你的，到时候就按着那个说。”

～～～Ve～～～HAHAHA～～～Baka～～～ 

阿尔弗雷德刚刚跳完舞，头发被汗水浸湿后不舒服的贴在脸上，他伸手将它们捋向脑后，露出一个灿烂的笑后接受了一个陌生人请的酒，那个人看上去至少一米八，虽然用摩丝定型成直立的头发可能带来了视觉误差，但绝对比自己高了，而应该会是个猛男，露在外面的手臂肌肉线条明显，在看到自己接下了那杯酒后还向自己抛了个媚眼，感觉是个很自信的人呀， 这样就更好了，他喜欢自信的人。

但在他走向那人打算聊聊时，却被两个看起来很相像的人拦住了，其中一个看起来分外羞涩，与周围的气氛格格不入，另一个肤色深点的倒外向的多：“嘿，我们刚刚看了你的表演，真的很棒！”

“哦，谢谢。”阿尔弗雷德专注地看着两人，等着对方的下一句话。拜托，这里可是夜店，他才不信对方只是想夸夸自己。

果然，脸红着躲在后面的人被强行推到了前面：“我弟弟有话想和你说。”  
“嗯？那你们说吧。”他耐心等待着。  
“我＆@￥＊＃…要不要去看看…”这句话十分的含糊，到了某些词音调更是低得让人无法在本来就嘈杂的环境里听见。

阿尔弗雷德费解地回复到：“对不起，你说什么？可以大声点吗？”  
听到这句，那人闭上眼，超大声地将话重复了一遍：“我说，我下面很大，要不要去房间里，仔细看看？”

四周仿佛寂静了，然后便是更喧闹的起哄声：“和他去！”“看看这小孩到底多大！”就来本来打算约他的人都笑得前仰后合，捂着肚子将一张名片递给阿尔：“这人挺有意思，今晚陪他去玩玩，我们改天再约吧。”

费里希安诺已经巴不得钻到桌子底下去自闭了，罗维诺尴尬地扶额，硬着头皮开口：“那你意下如何？”

捏着名片一脸失望的人连声音都透着落寞：“虽然你们是很可爱没错，但我这一次的目的是找一个一米九的肌肉猛1诶。”

对于这个形容和语言中对他们的否定，即使是真的罗维诺还是觉得有被冒犯到：“这些年来，和我上过床的就没有觉得后悔的！什么样的我不会，信不信今晚我能把你操的下不了床！”

本来就没了“约会”对象，出来一趟也不想空手而归，反正他们也挺有意思，就当是尝试咯。于是三个人出现在了现在的旅馆，并且阿尔弗雷德知道了费里此行居然是为了破处，突然就起了坏心，想要逗逗已经不多见的纯情处男。

他跪在对方的腿间，抬头透过镜片，用最纯良的表情盯着红透的脸，缓缓开口：“你有套吗？”从背后伸过来的手解决了这个疑问。

阿尔弗雷德皱着眉转过身，表情满是困惑：“为什么你还在这？要看着你兄弟破处吗？”  
“我是怕你教不好，毕竟总觉得美国人教意大利人这些东西听起来就不靠谱。”叫你说我矮。  
“……”不想理他，被鄙视的人决定专注目前要做的事，但是在一手咬开安全套，一手扯开对方裤子后，他惊讶地瞪大了眼。

哦，他们说的没错，真的很大。阿尔弗雷德有些敬畏地伸手托起那一团还没全硬的肉，克制不住地舔了口，然后它便像气球一样膨胀，变硬。太可惜了，如果不是处男应该会更美味。

挺立的昂扬被手扶住，方便阿尔用嘴将套子慢慢覆盖上去，费里希安诺到底没被这样对待，只是舔了几下就发出难耐的呻吟，伸手摸着那金闪闪的头发，本能地就想往里顶，这一下真的猝不及防，他在呛咳声中听到了罗维诺的嗤笑声，以及费里愧疚的道歉，突然觉得自己有点丢人。

“你继续，不用担心。”为了表明自己身经百战的余裕，他尽力放松自己的喉咙，打算将整个吃下去，可是正当他来了个深喉，为对方抓紧床沿剧烈喘息而得意时，身后突然贴上了一个身体。

转头的动作被阻止，他声音有些低沉：“光看着多无聊，我要加入，不拒绝就当你同意了。”阿尔弗雷德只能发出呜呜的声音，无法说出一句完整的话表示拒绝。

虽然不爽，但这一个人确实经验丰富的多，没几下就让自己进入了状态，比起完全亲力亲为，还是想偷偷懒，况且之前也没3p过，于是他便放任了身后人的动作。

罗维诺的扩张十分细致，摸清了他的内部后，才朝着某点疯狂输出，这感觉实在是太刺激，而两兄弟默契地一起开始主动后，他更是觉得招架不住。终于，年轻的那位终究没有经验，很快便射进了套子里，在一旁气喘吁吁地休息，顺便欣赏一下哥哥那据说能把人日的下不了床的高超技艺。

并且在他们搞完一轮后，进入那已经足够湿软的小洞，被阿尔弗雷德身体力行地教育要怎么才能让他舒服，并让自己舒服，期间夹杂一些哥哥的补充和两个人的争吵。到最后他们三个都忘记到底来过多少次了，餍足地躺在柔软的大床上。

又跳舞又做爱，已经累得不行的某人扯了扯环住腰的两双手，打了个呵欠：“记得给我清理一下。”

“啊…已经…没有力气了…”另一个更是夸张地枕着他的胸口沉沉睡去。这两个人！明明刚刚都还有力气日他的，可恶，还是太战五渣了吗？在睡着之前，阿尔弗雷德的最后一个想法便是。

以后果然还是得找猛男！他们不行！

**Author's Note:**

> 梗来源那个本家的jb长度设定，意呆童颜巨根，不当攻有点可惜，所以脑了个。


End file.
